


And so I went and let you blow my mind

by wildheartwhispers



Series: Watching you is the only drug I need [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, Nipple Play, Not much plot anyway, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is an Alpha here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartwhispers/pseuds/wildheartwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Peter have secretly been hunting Kate together. Also Chris and Allison have been getting it on with each other. Allison finds out where they are keeping Kate and then there is fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so I went and let you blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever try at writing porn, so be gentle. (It's not as much a fic as it is a drabble.) Hope you enjoy!

When finally Chris and Peter catch Kate they take her to a warehouse-ish basement where they keep her captured. Allison finds out and goes there only to find her aunt naked with hands bound behind her back, but otherwise free.

Not that Kate seems keen on running, where Chris is instructing Peter how to tease her with caressing touches, light clawing, twisting her nipples and finally fingering her open where she's already wet and wanting. As it is Kate, Peter isn't being all that gentle, but that's how they all like it.

Finally fucking inside her, Peter growls in his throat, but it isn't loud enough to mask Allison's moan and Chris looks straight into her wide eyes.

Peter keeps fucking Kate while Chris strips Allison down, constanly "accidently" brushing her already perked nipples and placing teasing kisses on her face and neck. Allison can't stop watching how her aunt moans while taking Peters cock, harsh as his thrusts are. Peter comes, creaming Kate's cunt in white and pulling out slowly, only to finger out his come, pushing his wet fingers into Kate's ass. By now Chris is mercilesssly teasing/edging Allison, who is panting and watching Peter and Kate with blown pupils.

Chris is playing with Allison's nipples and grinding his hard cock against her ass. Allison wishes it was her that got to be fucked by the werewolf. Kate comes and Peter pulls his fingers out of her ass, meeting Allison's gaze with red eyes. When Peter stalks over to stand in front of Allison he starts playing with her nipples, harsher than her dad, who is now easing his fingers into her cunt, but she arches into it. "Fuck me", Allison breathes. Peter smirks and reaches down with one hand. "What was that?" He asks in a low crooning voice, dragging clawed fingers down Allison's chest. "Please", she says, and the werewolf fucks two fingers in beside Chris's two already there. Allison pants and widens her legs.

Fastforward a bit and Chris is fucking slowly and firmly into his daughter's warm and wet cunt, while Peter is fingering her asshole. Allison is all panting and begging, and both men are crooning filthy compliments in her ears. After what seems like an eternity Peter at last pushes into her hole, holding her hips tightly and Allison can't hold back her climax anymore. The orgasm comes as a slow, but huge and inevitable wave and it doesn't seem to stop, just barely fading and intensifying her pleasure buzz. Chris and Peter keep fucking into her and it's not like Allison can pretend not to love it. Being pressed between their strong bodies, just letting them take their pleasure in her however they want.

Peter comes before Chris, pounding into Allison and biting her neck. Chris kisses his daughter's pleasure slack mouth and when Peter slows down his thrusts, increases his own until the orgasm rips from him and Allison comes for a third time. The men switch places and Peter ends up knotting Allison's cunt and she loves it. Whining, panting and grinding hard on it, just coming and coming and coming until it seems as if that pleasure buzz is all there is. Allison leans her head back on her daddy's shoulder, panting a barely audible "Come in me, daddy", into Chris's ear and how can he deny his daughter when she begs so prettily?

And then there is just sweat and come and filth and everybody is fucked out and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take this "plot" and write something of their own, go right ahead! There needs to be more Chris/Allison/Peter out there.


End file.
